The price for loyalty
by fiesa
Summary: They know how it feels like to be left out. They don't complain as long as they're allowed to stay. Sion/Remy, OneShot.


**The price for loyalty**

_A/N: Yes! Yes! I read the third volume! *deflate* And the next isn´t due till October... Never mind, I don´t have the money anyway. I love the hunters - and the vampires - and the weirn - I just love the entire manga! And I found two new, quite interesting characters... How long do you need to find out whom I mean? Probably not long^^ It´ll become clear at the end, anyway._

_Summary: They both know what it feels like to be left out. Still, they would do anything for her. _

_Warnings: __ rather content-less... A character fic._

_Set: Somewhere around Vol3, so there might be slight spoilers.  
_

_

* * *

_

Something is going on.

It´s not easy to figure, because life seemingly continues the way it always has. People still are the same. Life and Habit don´t skip a beat easily.

But they both aren´t stupid, rather the opposite, and it finally becomes impossible to ignore when the new girl is added to their daily cast. If the change was slow and gradually until now, and if their friend´s strange behavior was tolerable, if not painful to watch until now, they now are sure something is going on.

Something is _wrong._

They just can´t say what it is.

* * *

They try to find out, they really do. They look for clues. They listen closely. They search for information. They even ask her, but her words just don´t make sense. If something like that really has happened – why don´t they remember? And if it has happened, how could it without them noticing anything? It´s not impossible, in their world, nothing is impossible. There´s a way for everything, no matter how strange. But the probability of her claim is highly unlikely, given the circumstances: the entire school, with so many people involved. Not only students but also parents, teachers and assistants. The probability of pulling off what seems to have taken place – or what their best friend insists on has taken place, and they both know she never would lie to them – without being noticed by at least one person – is less than zero.

Still, she behaves strange, and they have no other chance than to watch her, help her and be there when she needs them. For some time, they are afraid she might break. She is just a normal person, she can´t bear the fact that something like this is happening to her – and only to her. But then, the new girl with the strangely white hair enters the school, and everything changes.

* * *

They notice, of course, because their friend behaves differently.

It´s like she has found new strength. New hope. For that reason, and only for that, they both are willing to put up with the fact that a little girl is allowed to occupy their precious friend.

Again, they only can help. They can gather information for her, they can monitor her scrying pattern when she sends her mind on a journey. They can help her get hold of teachers and keep students away from the classroom when she and the new girl talk to them. They can quietly accept the fact that she talks about people they don´t know as if they ought to know them, mentions things they can´t remember they have done or people they don´t know but who, supposedly, have attended school along with them. They can put up with hunters and werewolves, mad seers, weird mages and deathly children as long as she allows them to be by her side.

They don´t care how strange it sounds. They don´t care they don´t know anything, because their loyalty doesn´t need omniscience. There are few things they are sure about these days, but these few things are the only things that matter: Their friend needs them now, they are able to help her, even if it´s only in small things, and they always, no matter what, will be there for her.

Whatever it takes, whatever it costs them. It´s something they have decided long ago and they´re not going back on their words.

So they do what they do best: they linger in the background, ready to be there as soon as they are needed, they watch quietly and prepare the things nobody else things about: the lunch breaks, the council work, all those little things that seem trivial but aren't. They know, one day, their friend will tell them what they have to know, and they know she feels that already now, she never will be able to pay them back for what they have done for her. But that´s nothing she should worry about. What they do, they do it for her and for themselves, so there´s nothing she has to repay. It´s just the way she is, and they both love her for it.

* * *

Sion and Remy know what it is like to be left out.

But that´s a price for their loyalty they´re willing to pay if they can be where Ronee is.


End file.
